Perhaps In Another Lifetime
by Fabster
Summary: Bella's heart belongs to a wonderful man, but is fate keeping them apart or she destined for something unexpected. B/E AU
1. Chapter 1

BPV Chapter 1

Walking through the streets of our neighborhood has always been one of my favorite things. A much needed therapy session to be alone with my thoughts and take a deep breath every time I think of what the future holds.

It's hard to imagine how I ended up here. I actually feel ashamed sometimes. I hate having to lie, especially to my dad, but given his health, it's what's best. I know deep in my heart he wants me to be happy, and although it's crazy to think I fell for someone so different than the people I grew up with, I wouldn't change a thing. James. He is my everything. My heart beats so fast just thinking about seeing him again. I'm not even sure when exactly I fell for him, but it happened so fast. I have never met someone so determined to better themselves.

Perhaps it's what I admire the most about him, or perhaps it's his good nature and kind manner.

He is everything I had hoped for. I remember as a young girl the conversations I had with my best friend, Rose, and how we hoped one day to find a loving husband. To put it simply, there's no one else I'd rather be with.

I quicken my steps, anxious and excited to see him. We tend to meet after lunch hour so there's less people around and a slimmer chance of getting caught.

I know I'm very fortunate, as I belong to an important family. The Swans. My dad used to be the Mayor, so everyone knows us. They respect my dad, and there's a certain expectation to uphold for our family. I know this is what concerns James. He somehow got this idea that my family won't accept him. He is a police officer, and he finds it hard to believe that I don't care that he doesn't come from a rich family. I know financial stability is an important aspect of a young woman's wish when finding a suitor, but I want love. I want to be married to someone I love passionately and who cares for me. I know James loves me, and I also know my dad will support me. My mom will come around. Gosh, my mom. I know she's always worried about what people say, but I don't want to live my life like her. Always doing what people expect of you! I can't imagine how that can lead a happy life. Simple answer. It doesn't.

I can see James standing behind that old oak tree.

My beloved James. I remember the first time I saw him; he looked so intimidating. He seemed so serious, always standing straight up. His chest was broad, currently covered by his smart uniform and his badge, reading "Smith". His arms were strong and bulky. I love being in his arms; I feel safe and more sure about our love than anything else around me. His hair is blonde, but cut pretty short. And his eyes, oh his beautiful eyes. Behind his baby blue colour, was warmth and the fierce, fiery love he had for me. I could never get tired of looking at them.

I can see him finding me. Observing. To an outlooker, he could appear disinterested by my presence, even bored. But I knew better. I could see the yearning in his gaze. For both of us, this time together was everything.

I look around, and thankfully, don't see anyone that I know.

As I get closer, I feel my heart accelerate and I have to bite my lip in order to contain my smile. His gaze is now completely locked on mine, and we're home.

"Hello, Miss Swan." James says as he bows his head slightly.

"Hello." I respond, feeling completely silly and breathless. Wanting to scream out my love for him.

I looked up at him. Not elaborating, but simply enjoying being in his presence.

"You look so incredibly beautiful, it's hard for me to keep my hands away." He says. I feel his eyes travel down my body. As his eyes travel I feel his burning stare, igniting a fire deep inside of me.

"So don't." I said to him, arching an eyebrow, challenging him to take the first step and leaving our lie to die.

"That's not something anyone here would approve of. Heck, I'm waiting for you to realize I have nothing to give." James tells me.

This frustrates me greatly.

"You know how I feel about you James. I don't care what you have or don't have. I love you. You know this." I feel the prickly tingle behind my eyes. How could we ever fight for our love if he is so ready to give up?

"You grew up surrounded by luxury, but I can't give you that." James says.

"I never asked you for a luxurious life, James. I want a life where I can love you freely, that's all I want! I don't want to keep hiding!" I exclaim as my voice cracks.

"Well, you think I do?" James whispers yells.

"That's not what I meant and you know that," I snap. "I just think we have to find a way to let my family know about us. It's not right to sneak around like this. Talk to my dad, he will support my decision. All he wants is for me to be happy, and you are my happiness," I say as he shakes his head.

"Bella, how are you so sure he, or your family, will approve of me? As soon as they find out about us, they will strain to keep us apart!" He responds.

"So are we to hide for the rest of our lives?! I can't live like this! It's torture having to lie, especially to my dad. We have to fight James, otherwise what's the point of all of this?" I tell him defeated. This is our never ending argument. We reach an impasse and neither one of us want to bend.

"Can we not talk about this? I was actually hoping to share some news." James says annoyed. I know this pains him, and perhaps leaving it alone for now is best.

"Fine, but we have to find a way." I say as I reach out for his arm.

"I'm hoping my news can help with that," he says. I see the annoyance disappear from his gaze, and he seemed almost giddy. "I just found out about an open position in the northern part of the state. We can move there and start our new life together. No one will keeps us apart or have preconceived notions of us."

"You want us to run away?! James you know my dad is sick, I can't just disappear!" I say exasperated. "I don't want to leave my family in that manner, especially my dad. They deserve to know the truth."

"It's the only way, Bella." He insists. "Once we leave town, get settled in our new place, you can let your family know and they'll have no option but to accept us."

"James you know I would follow you until the end of the world, but not like this. Please talk to my dad. He will understand." I plead, as I let a tear shed.

"Please don't cry. I just want us to be together, but I'm so afraid to lose you once your family knows about us, Bella." James responds remorsefully.

"Let me try to talk to my dad, or my mom. If after talking to them, they seem unable to support me and our love, then I will go with you. I will go anywhere you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone! Hope your interest has been peaked. I'm working very hard to make this a wonderful story. It's a long ride but I hope you enjoy. Thanks to my beta twilightTTS for all of your support! Check out her original work on her page. She rocks!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPOV Chapter 2

I wipe the sweat off my forehead with my old handkerchief. The piece of fabric belonged to my grandfather, and it's honestly so old I'll have to get rid of it soon enough. It's silly of me to want to hold onto a piece of fabric for this long. It's been twenty years since he passed, but his handkerchief is always with me on stressful days. To say today is a stressful day, it's an understatement.

It's a waiting game at this point.

I vaguely remember when my grandpa passed, I was only eight and even though the people from our village tried to be there for my grandpa and I, losing him was heartbreaking. He was my only family. My mom passed away giving birth to me, and I never knew my father.

I never cared or wanted to, after finding out he raped my mother.

I can't imagine what she went through. I can't believe she kept me, and on top of that gave her life for me.

When my grandfather passed I felt so lost and alone, but thankfully the priest in town took me under his wing. Father Carlisle has always been a man that has fought for the injustices in our village, and has looked after me since my grandpa passed. He was kind enough to talk to the owner of the biggest ranch in the state, and I was hired as a farm boy. I've been working here since then, and somehow managed to get my studies done during the time. I often sneaked out, since I knew the owner would probably fire me if he knew about it.

Looking back, I realize how lucky my grandfather and I were. Yes, we were poor and it was very hard to lose him, but I look at Anthony Masen suffering through his final days and I pity him. He had no family. No one that cared for him. He was a cruel man, so I can't blame the people at the farm for feeling relieved. But either way, no one deserves to die alone.

I see the familiar black SUV pulling up on the long driveway leading up to the big house; this stressful day is turning into a dreadful day.

I remember as a teenager first seeing Ms. Marie. She was so different than the people from the ranch. She was always dressed like the perfect housewife, and her chestnut colored hair was always pulled into some sort of bun. We at the farm knew her looking like a housewife wasn't by coincidence. She was someone's wife, and her affair with Anthony Masen was something we all kept secret. We knew the boss would probably kill whoever dared speak of their arrangement. We all tried to stay out of their way anyway. Funny, it was like they were made for each other. He was cruel, and took advantage of his position in power to mistreat those who worked at the farm. He knew we were all poor and in need of a job, so he exploited us all. Ms. Marie is a conceited bitch. She walked around the place like she was queen bee. She talked to us like we had leprosy, and she always seemed to have the most outrageous requests, as if she purposely looked for things to make our life harder and strip us of our dignity. Nonetheless, we all performed our duties and stayed fully out of their way.

I head towards the SUV as she expects for someone to always open the door for her and assist her with her things.

As I approach the expensive car, I take a deep breath because I'm really hating this day.

"Welcome Ms. Marie." I say as I open the door and extend my hand to help her get out of the car.

"Is he dead yet?" she asks is a bored tone. I always knew she never cared about him, but again, the pity I feel for the man surprises me.

"Um, no. He has asked for Father Carlisle, though." I respond feeling completely uncomfortable. We never liked the guy, but it seems that she's waiting for him to die. Correction: wanting him to die.

"Good. Well, I'm tired from my trip. Take my things to my room and have one of the servants draw me a bath. And have another one take me a refreshment to the garden." She barks orders as she starts heading for the main door.

"Right away, ma'am." I restrained myself from rolling my eyes.

I carry her luggage and head towards the big house. This place is so… dreadful. It looks like a mansion and so out of place from the little houses that surround the property. As I walked into the main sitting area, I see Tanya coming from the kitchen and she's just the person I needed to see.

"Tanya, Ms. Marie is here." I say I head towards the wing where the bedrooms are located. I hear Tanya trail behind me and I know she's listening for instructions.

"Ugh, I can't stand that woman. We already have enough stress around here. She walks around here like she owns the place. I bet she's here to finish him off." She tells me as she catches up.

I pierce my stare at her and wonder how she has no filter. She would get in so much trouble if the boss heard her; or worse, Ms. Marie.

"Tanya, don't talk like that." I roll my eyes and continue my journey to the room. "Ms. Marie requested some refreshments at the garden, and for someone to draw her a bath. Hurry before you get into any trouble. Oh, and let one of the girls know I brought her things up to her room so they can help her unpack." I finish as I drop off her luggage and leave the room quickly. Just as I'm about to head out of the house, Tanya reaches out for my arm.

"Edward. Mr. Masen is asking for you. He ordered for you to go to him. I'll take care of the bitc…" she pauses as she she notices my glare. "Ms. Marie. Hurry, before he gets angry." She frowns. "It's so weird, how he keeps asking for you. I highly doubt is his conscious." I shake my head at her.

"Thanks. And hey, don't let her get to you." I pressed my lips from smiling at her. She's so impulsive sometimes, but she has a good heart.

"I'll see you at dinner then." She says as she walks towards the kitchen.

She is right. I'm not any different than any other employee, and he has his manager and administrator, so it's weird that he keeps asking for me. I shake my head as I head towards his room.

I reach the door and knock. I hear a grunt and reach for the doorknob, taking a deep breath.

I open the door and I noticed him on his bed. He's breathing hard, and I can tell he is barely holding on. I clear my throat to let him know I'm there and he opens his eyes. His green gaze locks into mine and he takes a deep breath.

"Edward. Where is Father Carlisle?" He starts coughing and I reach for the water pitcher.

"He should be arriving soon. We called for him when you asked us too." I respond, trying not to make eye contact. Even in his deathbed he's intimidating. I hand him a glass of water and he takes it eagerly.

"Ms. Marie is also here." I say quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible, and still confused as to why he keeps calling for me.

"I need you to call my lawyer and get him here as soon as possible" he says. Completely ignoring my announcement. As usual.

"Will do, Sir. Anything else I can do?" I ask.

"No, that's all. I don't want to be disturbed until either Father Carlisle or my lawyer is here." He closes his eyes as he finishes.

"Yes, Sir." I respond, heading for the door as I take his silence as a dismissal.

"Edward." He speaks out. I turn around and we lock eyes. "Stay close. You're the only one I trust." My eyebrows gravitate towards one another in a frown. I nod and exit his bedroom. I close the door behind me and take a second to collect my thoughts. I'm the only one he trusts? Me?!

He really is dying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: please leave me your thoughts! I love feedback and I want to know if you're enjoying what you see so far**.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everybody! I'm having a blast writing this story... original outline included 15 chapters... now it's looking like 50 LOL**

 **Many thanks to my beta TwilightTTS for the support and amazing help. You rock my friend! She also reminded me about a certain disclaimer...**

 **i don't owe anything Twilight... sad day**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

BPOV Chapter 3

Looking back at my mother's reaction, I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised.

My mother has always been the one to keep up appearances. Ever since my dad retired, we've lived on a more limited income, using his pension and some income from some of his businesses. I can tell his health has taken a toll; not that my mom or my brother cared. You could say I resemble my mother the most: a brunette, slim, pretty enough. She tends to keep her hair in an updo, but I've always preferred to wear it down. I know this annoys her. She even picks my wardrobe. Dresses me up like a little doll, or better yet, the perfect housewife. She seems to continue to spend outrageous amounts of money on the latest fashions, and on my irresponsible brother when he is partying with his friends. I know I'm very lucky to live the life that I do, but I've never cared for those things. Unlike my mother, I hate putting on a fake smile during social events and parade myself. I know she hopes someone from a respectable family catches my eye, and then I'll live my life as she wishes hers to be. I know she's going to be the hardest to convince about James, but I won't let her push me around. She's so used to getting her way, but I refuse to be bought. Perhaps that's why she favors my brother, Jasper.

I have never met a more irresponsible man. It surprises me how different he is from my father, and my dad certainly takes notice of that. It's interesting how my mom doesn't care for his appearance as much as she does for me. I roll my eyes at the thought. His blonde curls are always in front of his face. I know he does it to annoy my dad, and I raise my eyebrow, realising we're more similar than I thought. I hate how my brother and my father fight, especially knowing how much this affects my dad. Of course my mom always takes my brother's side, and then my dad gives in to her. That's what I'm most afraid of. I know my dad wants me to be happy and loved, but if my mom makes him believe my happiness lies somewhere else…

I shudder at the thought.

I look to my side and smile at my aunt, Charlotte. She's a bit fuller on her waist but she has the same kind eyes as my father, and it makes me love her even more. She has loved my brother and I as if we were her very own children. She's my father's sister, and has never been married. People tend to pity her, but I admire her. She never found someone who she loved enough to marry. She had her share of men interested in taking her as their bride, but she never caved. She wanted to find the right man for her. I know I would do the same. I can't imagine going to bed next to a man you don't love.

"Isabella!" I heard my mom yell.

I make eye contact with my aunt and she rolls her eyes. I chuckle and shake my head. I stand up and look towards my mother.

My heart starts racing when I see her looking at me. She looks livid.

"How could you!?" She whisper yells at me. I know she knows. I don't know how she knows about James, but I know she is having the worst reaction, more so than I imagined.

"Renee, what's going on?" My aunt asks, because apparently I'm frozen in place.

"Charlotte, leave the room. My daughter and I need to talk in private." Her eyes pierce mine and her eyes are full of hatred. I feel my eyes water and I take a deep breath.

"But, Renee"

"I said leave!" My mother doesn't let my aunt finish.

My aunt reaches out towards me and rubs my arm. She frowns as she looks at me but sighs and heads towards her room. Before I have time to react I feel a sting on my cheek. I reach out toward the chair I was sitting and sit down. I'm not sure what shocks me the most, the sting or her reaction. It's worse than James and I expected.

"You slut!" My mother whisper yells. She reaches for one of my arms and I feel her nails dig into my skin. "Do you have any idea what you've done. Your brother saw you talking to that… piece of trash. Do you not think about what people will say about your indiscretions!? Our reputation is everything to this family,and you go out there and tarnish it like a whore! Can you imagine what your father would say if he found out?! Do you want to kill him?!" She finishes as she continues to pull on my arm. I feel as the tears roll down my face and I'm completely terrified of her.

"Mom, you need to calm down. You hit me for Christ sake. You have no right." I try to free my arm, but all I get is a shove towards the chair and she starts to pace back and forth in front of me.

"You better hope your father doesn't find out about this." She whispers yells again. And as if on queue, I hear my dad calling out for my mom.

"Renee, have you seen my medication?" My dad asks as he closes his office door.

"Clean up your face and keep your mouth shut." My mom snaps at me. "Honey, it's in your drawer, let me get it for you." She responds to my dad as she rushes to meet him. I wipe off my face and take a deep breath. My shock has worn off and my frustration and anger has taken its place. She knows I hate seeing my father upset, and also knows I won't say anything about her behavior.

"Bella, honey!" I hear my dad call out.

"Yes, dad?" I try to keep the shakiness out of my voice.

"Will you be a dear and ask your brother to come see me? I need to talk to him." He asks in a kind voice. I can tell he doesn't notice my state of anger or my mother shooting daggers at me with her stare.

"Yes, daddy." I respond and feel my eyes water. I love him so much, and I don't know if I can do this for James and I.

I rush out of the room before I start sobbing. I reach my room and shut it behind me as my knees give out and I fall to the ground. James was right. We have to run away. My mother will keeps us apart, and I know I could never hurt my father.

I get up and wipe angrily my tears. Jasper. I want to kill him. He probably did this to get a favor from my mom. I tear up again because as much as I love my brother I know he loves money as much as my mom. I shake my head as I tear up again because I can't even tell my aunt. She'll want to kill my mom for hitting me, and it will make it all the more worse.

I look at the clock and it's almost time to meet James. I have to tell him what happened and we'll have to come up with a plan to make this work.

I rush to get ready and clean up my face. I look at the mirror and see my brown eyes and how bloodshot they are; I also notice my cheek slightly pink. I close my eyes and take a breath. Now I'm pissed. I sniff and clean my face. I try to make a braid but I give up and brush out my hair. I look at my outfit and look for any stains after crying so much. My beige blouse has a few dots on my chest and decide I'm tired of my mother picking my clothes. I change quickly into a summer dress. It's slightly more revealing than my mom would approve and I love it. It has thin spaghetti straps holding the top portion, leaving my chest more exposed than I'm used to. I twirl as I notice how it fits tight around my waist, and I love how it flares out. It feels liberating. I smile at myself because I know in my heart I'll do whatever it takes to fight for my love.

I rush out of my room and head over to my brother's room. I knock on his door. Loud.

"Whaaaaat," he opens the door and draws out the word. God, he's such a jerk.

"You're the fucking worst. Thanks for ratting me out." I frown at him.

"Isabella, I see your language is matching your behavior out on the street." He chuckles. I take a deep breath and tear up because I feel so damn alone.

"Izzy, I'm sorry. I'm just teasing." He looks at me and I almost believe him. I roll my eyes and wipe off my stupid tears.

"My dad needs to see you." I tell him defeated, and walked towards the hall leading to the back door exit of the house.

"Izzy, I really am sorry." He says frowning. He takes a breath and says, "I needed the money…"

"You're impossible!" I don't even let him finish as I rush out of the house. I feel my tears roll down my face and I can't stop them. I run towards our meeting spot and as I get near I realize how dark is getting. I take a deep breath and wipe my face for the million time today. I can't let James see me like this.

After a few minutes I feel myself calm down and walk towards where James should be waiting. I see his silhouette, with his back towards me and take a ragged breath. He's worth it. That's all I can think as I rush toward him. For a minute I forget about my dad, my brother and the sting on my cheek. I slow down and reach out towards him. I hug him from behind, and breath him in. I'm home.

I feel his hands on my arms, caressing my skin and feel my heart race. He tries to turn around and I hug his waist trying to keep him close. I look up and my voice dies out in my throat.

This is not James.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: Leave me some love! Wonder who she hugged... see ya next week ;)**


End file.
